Eine Rivalin für Kate! Return to you
by Briciola
Summary: Eine Jate Romanze, mit Höhen und Tiefen. Eifersucht und Streit. Von Eifersucht geplagt und der Streit ist da. Nach dem langersehnten ersten Kuss, kriselt es zwischen Jack und Kate.
1. I've tried to kill the pain

**Epilog I've tried to kill the pain:**

Jack machte sich auf die Suche nach Kate, die er zuvor noch in „The Hatch" gesehen hatte, weil sie dort auf Sawyer aufpassen wollte und er zur Beerdigung von Shannon ging. Als Jack zurückkommt, musste er mit ansehen, wie Hilflos Sawyer auf dem Boden lag. Jack hastete sofort zu Sawyer und hob ihn mit aller Kraft wieder hoch und bettete ihn erneut. Jack außer sich vor Wut, als er Sawyer am Boden liegen sah und stellte sich die Frage:

„Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert? Wo ist Kate abgeblieben?"

Als er sie im „The Hatch" nicht sah, machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Ihm fiel es nicht sonderlich schwer, Kate zu finden. Kaum hatte er sie entdeckt, ging schon etwas sauer auf sie zu und stellte sie erst einmal zur Rede.

„Kate, was zum Teufel machst du hier? Ich kam gerade wieder und musste Sawyer vom Boden Hochhelfen, da er vor dem Bett lag. Was zum Teufel ist passiert, Kate? Ich dachte du wolltest auf ihn aufpassen, so lange ich auf Shannons Beerdigung bin?"

„Ist Sawyer etwas passiert?" fragte sie erschrocken.

„Ja Kate, ihm geht es gut, was ist passiert, Kate?" Jack verstand es nicht.

Kate stand auf und drehte sich einfach um.

„Es tut mir leid" sagte sie noch, als Jack erneut sauer wurde.

„So? Tut dir das Kate?" Jack konnte es nicht fassen, Kate hatte vielleicht Nerven. Kate hielt plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung inne, als sie sich zu jack umdrehte und völlig außer sich, auf ihn zu ging und ihn anschrie. Jack wusste nicht was in sie gefahren ist, wieso sie auf einmal so hysterisch und fies zu ihm ist, dabei hatte er ihr doch nichts getan, er hatte sie lediglich gefragt gehabt, was in „The Hatch" passiert war. Jack hob seine Hände hoch, verzog sein Gesicht und starrte Kate an.

„Was ist nur mit dir los?"

„Nichts, vergiss es einfach und lass mich in Ruhe." Kate drehte sich wieder um und wollte gerade davonlaufen, als sie Jack am Arm packte.

„Nein, lauf jetzt nicht vor mir weg, Kate" sagte Jack und hielt sie am Arm fest. Kate begann sofort damit, sich zu wehren und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu reißen, als sie immer wieder sagte:

„Lass mich", doch Jack sah es gar nicht ein, sondern hielt sie noch fester und zog sie dann an sich heran. Er zog sie zu sich, obwohl sie sich noch immer dagegen wehrte, doch Jack ließ nicht locker und kurze Zeit später, krallte sie sich in sein Hemd und drückte sich regelrecht gegen Jacks Oberkörper. Jetzt begann sie sogar an zu weinen. Kate war völlig aufgelöst und weinte vor ihm, wie ein kleines Mädchen.

‚I've tried to kill the pain'

„Ich, ich ... ich kann nicht ... es lässt mich einfach nicht los ..." weinte sie.

‚But it keeps me in this circle'

Jack zog sich schmerzhaft der Magen zusammen. Er konnte Kate noch nie weinen sehen und jetzt weinte sie vor ihm und er fühlte, wie auch ihm die Augen zu brennen begannen. Er hielt sie liebevoll und zärtlich an ihren Schultern weg, als er sie ansah.

„Ich weiß" sagte Jack sanft mit schwerer und belegter Stimme.

„Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Kate. Alles in Ordnung, okay?"

Kate sah ihn während er sie beruhigte an und spürte zum erstenmal, dass sie etwas empfand. Er war immer für sie da gewesen, hat ihr immer mit Rat zur Seite gestanden und ihr zugehört. Er hat ihr schon so manches mal geholfen. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich vom ersten Moment an, bei ihm geborgen, sicher und verstanden. Er hatte ihr Mut gemacht und hat immer an sie geglaubt. Schon so oft war Kate ihm gegenüber unfair und hatte ihn belogen, immer wieder hatte sie Jack aufs neue verletzt.

‚Wie oft hatte Jack deswegen Tränen in den Augen? Wie oft wurde Jack sauer und zeigte es ihr offen? Wie oft hat er mir verziehen? Wie oft wird er mir noch verzeihen?'

‚I feel you again, you're with me'

„Okay" flüsterte Jack wieder, als sie von einem Gefühl eingeholt wurde, was sie noch nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Irgendetwas geschah gerade mit ihr. Irgendetwas geschah mit beiden und zwischen beiden. Beide sahen sich in die Augen, schwiegen und Jack hatte noch immer seine Hände sanft auf ihren Schultern. Sie spürte seine Kraft, Ruhe und Wärme. Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz. Jeder Muskel in ihr begann zu zucken an und sie war wie hingerissen von Jack.

‚Hatte sie dieses Gefühl schon öfter gehabt, als sie mit Jack zusammen war?'

Sie wusste es nicht. Wenn sie es hatte, dann hatte sie es nie gespürt, oder sie wollte es nicht spüren.

‚Eher das letztere' sagte sie sich im inneren.

‚Ich habe es versucht zu verdrängen, doch war das Gefühl nie ganz weg, dass ich etwas für Jack empfinde'


	2. Love is right now

Chapter 2 Love is right now 

Ihr kam es wie Geistesblitz in den Sinn. Das war es. Sie hatte schon immer solche Gefühle für Jack. In ihr tobte ein Orkan. Ihre Gefühle sprudelten jetzt aus ihr heraus. Sie musste es einfach tun, jetzt und hier. Sie musste Gewissheit haben, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie hob langsam ihre Hände zu Jacks Gesicht hoch. Jack hielt kurzfristig den Atem an, als sie sein Gesicht sanft in ihre Hände bettete, sich vorbeugte und ganz sachte ihre Lippen, auf die seinen presste. Ein zaghafter, schüchterner und umwerfender Kuss. Jack versteifte sich kurz, als sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und ihn wilder zu küssen begann, drängender und kräftiger. Jack lockerte sich unter ihren Berührungen, sanften Streicheleinheiten und ihrem zärtlichem Kuss und erwiderte ihn jetzt. Jack konnte nicht beschreiben, welche Gefühle sie in ihm auslöste, schon seit ihrem ersten aufeinandertreffen. Jack küsste sie zaghaft und langsam, aber intensiv. Er war darum bemüht, seine Beherrschung zu behalten.

‚Wie weich sich ihre Lippen anfühlen' dachte er.

‚Love is right now'

‚Sie raubt mir noch meinen letzten Nerv mit ihren Küssen, die immer fordernder und kräftiger werden. Sie lässt mich unter jeder noch so kleinen Berührung erbeben' dachte er weiterhin und küsste sie noch etwas intensiver.

Langsam legte er seinen Kopf schräg, sie lösten sich leicht von ihrem Kuss, als sich Jack ihr noch Einbisschen mehr entgegen beugte und seine warmen Lippen, wieder auf die ihren presste. Es raubte ihm den Atem. Er war wie vom Donner berührt.

‚Ich darf jetzt nicht meine Beherrschung verlieren' sagte er sich ‚ich muss die Beherrschung weiterhin halten, sonst würde weder ich noch Kate, uns zusammenreißen können'

Jacks Bauch schlug Purzelbäume. Er würde gerne mehr in diesen Kuss legen, alles was er an Gefühlen für sie hatte, doch wusste er, dass er die Beherrschung halten musste und er ihre Verletzbarkeit nicht ausnutzen durfte, dass konnte er auch gar nicht. Er wusste das sie verletzbar ist und hielt sich auch aus diesem Grund zurück. Er wusste wie sie reagieren konnte, wenn sie sich überfordert fühlte, oder wenn er Gefühle zeigen würde, die sie nicht erwartete. Jack konnte seine Gefühle für sie aber nicht vergessen und nicht abstellen, nur verdrängen. Doch als ihre Lippen die seinen berührten, in diesem Moment war es ganz um ihn geschehen und er konnte nicht mehr anders, als ihr zu zeigen, was er bei diesem Kuss fühlte, was er ihr gegenüber fühlte, er konnte es nicht ausschalten. So intim waren sie noch nie. Jack hatte nie daran gedacht, dass es jemals soweit kam und jetzt war es geschehen. Beide ließen ihren Gefühlen freien lauf. Es geschah etwas mit ihnen, was auch keiner der beiden leugnen und abstreiten konnte. Sie gaben sich ihren Gefühlen einfach hin und es war einfach umwerfend schön.

‚Sein heißer Atem, wie er sachte meine Lippen streift' fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf ‚ich habe mich schon solange danach gesehnt, ihn zu küssen, seine Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren, ihn zu schmecken und ihn zu riechen'

‚Love is right now. So don't close your heart'

Kate war wie betäubt. Es war Atemberaubend schön, ein wunderbares Gefühl, Jacks Lippen endlich zu spüren, endlich zu wissen, wie er schmeckt und sein Männlicher Duft, der ihr sachte um die Nase wirbelte, beturnte sie gleich noch mehr. Sie liebte seinen Geruch von Männlichkeit, sie liebte ihn.

‚Ich liebe ihn' fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie löste sich sachte von Jack, der sie am liebsten weiter geküsst hätte. Auch sie hätte gerne weiterhin seine Lippen auf ihren gespürt. Sie löste sich aber langsam und ganz sachte, wie in Zeitlupe von ihm und beide atmeten schwer. Sie spürte seinen schnellen und warmen Atemzug an ihren Lippen, die noch immer sehr nahe beisammen waren und auf einen neuen Kuss warteten. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, sie war überwältigt. Langsam ließ sie jetzt ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht, hinunter zu seiner Brust sinken und strich ihn ganz zaghaft und leicht darüber. Sie spürte wie sich seine Muskeln, einer nach dem anderen, zusammenzogen vor Verlangen. Er atmete schwer und sein ganzer Körper stand wie unter Strom. Vor lauter Verlangen nach ihr, war sein ganzer Körper erhitzt. Sie ließ ihre Hände eine Weile auf seiner Brust ruhen, als sie beide Stirn an Stirn dastanden, nach Luft ragend, zu verstehen was gerade passiert war, wie betäubt sie noch waren und sind, einfach überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen zueinander. Beide hatten noch ihre Augen geschlossen, als sie sich ganz langsam voneinander lösten und ihre Augen aufmachten. In wenigen Sekunden, sahen sich beide in ihre Augen, die noch immer voller Verlangen und heißer Begierde standen. In diesem Moment, als sie sich beide tief und standhaft, noch völlig betäubt, in die Augen sahen, teilten sie etwas. Kate konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie in diesem Moment etwas ganz besonderes miteinander teilten und nie vergessen würden. Es war ein Moment der Glückseligkeit, der Liebe. Kate löste sich von Jack und einen Moment sahen sie sich noch tief in die Augen. Sie spürte, dass noch immer Verlangen und Liebe in der Luft war. Plötzlich bekam sie Angst.

‚Ich habe Jack geküsst und ihm meine Gefühle offenbart, nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er die selben Gefühle wie ich hat'

Kates Gesichtsausdruck wurde ängstlich. Sie sah erschrocken, traurig und ängstlich zu gleich aus. Jack musste noch immer nach Luft rangen und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Auch Kate sah ihn weiterhin an, als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, sie zu Boden sah und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Sie sah zu Jack auf und drehte sich einfach um und lief davon. Bevor sie aber ganze Verschwand, drehte sie sich noch ein letztes mal zu Jack um. Ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie noch immer Verlangen verspürte und mehr wollte. Trotz Tränen in den Augen konnte man noch sehen, dass sie angst hat, vor was auch immer. Als sie sich endgültig umdrehte und davon lief, stand Jack nur wie angewurzelt da. Er war nicht in der Lage dazu ihr nach zu laufen. Er war wie angewachsen. Seine Beine zitterten noch immer. In Jack breitete sich ein Gefühl von Trauer, Verlust und Angst aus. Mit ängstlichem und total verwirrten Blick, starrte er Kate hinterher. Er verstand nicht, wieso sie ihn einfach so zurückließ.

‚Wieder rennt sie weg, sie rennt wieder einmal vor ihren wahren Gefühlen davon. Kate, bitte renn nicht weg, bleib bei mir, ich ...'

„Kate" rief Jack ihr dann nach. Seine Stimme klang rau und leise, kaum hörbar. Kate war schon verschwunden und konnte ihn somit nicht mehr hören. Jack senkte seinen Kopf und schloss kurz seine Augen. Er ließ noch einmal die Szene Revue passieren und sah erneut in die Richtung wo Kate langgerannt war und vor ihm flüchtete. Ein stechender Schmerz ging durch seinen ganzen Körper, durch all seine Gliedmaßen. Leere, Kälte, Traurigkeit und Verwirrung hinterließ Kate bei ihm. Ihm kam es gerade vor, als hätte man ihm das liebste was er jemals im Leben besitzt hatte, genommen. Genommen für immer.

‚Kate, Kate wieso rennst du wieder davon? Wieso kannst du nicht zu deinen Gefühlen stehen? Was hält dich zurück, mir deine ganzen und wahren Gefühle für mich zu zeigen? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Hätte ich dich nicht zurückküssen sollen? Hätte ich einfach dastehen sollen, ohne etwas zu erwidern und zu tun? Liegt es an mir? Vor wem oder was läufst du davon?'


	3. Don't close your heart

Weiter geht's. Ich bin ziemlich langsam ich weiß, aber wie ich sehe, macht das nichts. Lol

Ich habe mal wieder etwas weitergeschrieben und bin mittlerweile beim 7 Kapitel angelangt, was allerdings noch nicht ganz fertig ist. Hier poste ich erst einmal das nächste Kapitel, was einige schon kennen. ;)

**Chapter 3 Don't close your heart**

Jack stellte sich all diese Fragen, immer und immer wieder. Kate ging wie von einer Hornisse gebissen durch den Dschungel. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit während sie lief, ihre Arme um sich geschlungen, weil sie sich so mies fühlte, so zerbrechlich und schwach. Noch dazu fror sie jetzt, als hätte man ihr alle Wärme aus ihrem Körper gesaugt. Sie blieb stehen und blickte zu Boden, wobei sie ihre Augen schloss. Sie ging zu einer Palme wo sie sich hinsetzte und sich gegen sie lehnte. Ihr Herz raste noch jetzt. Es schlug so stark, dass es ihr sogar schon weh tat. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Stamm der Palme und starrte in den Azurblauen Himmel empor. Ihre Augen brannten, sie füllten sich mit Tränen. Kate wollte nicht an Jack denken, wollte nicht an ihren Kuss denken, der einfach zu wunderschön war um nicht mehr daran zu denken. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas empfunden, in dieser Stärker. Es tat ihr so weh, dass sie manches mal dachte, sie sterbe gleich.

‚Jack, wieso? Wieso rufst du in mir solch verdammt großen und tiefen Gefühle hoch? Wieso werden meine Beine immer so weich und wackelig wie Wackelpeter? Wieso tut es in der Brust weh? Ich brauche dich nur zu sehen oder zu hören und schon tut es in meiner Brust weh.'

Kate stellte sich diese Fragen immer wieder, als auch schon die Tränen liefen.

‚Jack. Du hast mir so viele Gefühle gezeigt, du hast mich alles vergessen lassen mit deinem Kuss. Ich dachte zu verbrennen. Ich glaube noch jetzt deine Küsse spüren zu können, deine Lippen zu spüren und zu fühlen. Dein heißer Atem, der sanft über meine Lippen streift und der Geschmack von deinen Lippen, brennt noch immer auf meinen Lippen. Wieso hast du mir nie gezeigt wie du fühlst? Oder hast du es gar gezeigt und ich habe es nicht gesehen?'

Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und weinte immer wieder auf. Schluchzend saß sie da, mit den Gedanken an Jack. Sie konnte nur noch an Jack denken, schon seit Tagen. Es war schon immer etwas da zwischen beiden. Gefühle, die sich nicht beschreiben ließen, bis zum heutigem Zeitpunkt. Sie hatte Jack schon von Anfang an gemocht. Er hatte sie sofort auf seiner Seite gehabt. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr missen, wollte nicht mehr getrennt von ihm sein.

‚Ach Jack, wieso nur? Wieso musste das passieren? Wieso musste ich mich verlieben, in dich verlieben? Ich habe solche Angst davor. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für einen Größeren Schritt. Ich habe auch erst jetzt, so richtig gespürt und gemerkt, dass ich mich verliebt habe, dass ich dir mein Herz geschenkt habe. Schon beim aller erstem aufeinandertreffen schenkte ich es dir, nur das es mir da noch nicht so klar und bewusst war wie jetzt.'

Erneut wischte sie sich Tränen weg und stand auf. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück und wollte noch in „The Hatch" vorbei schauen, ob noch alles in Ordnung war, wie es Sawyer ging, ob er schon wach war. An den Gedanken zuckte sie zusammen. Jack war wütend auf sie, weil er Sawyer auf dem Boden wiedergefunden hatte. Kate war erschrocken über seinen Ton, den er angeschlagen hatte. Kate konnte Jack verstehen, doch war sie sich trotzdem keiner Schuld bewusst. Kate hatte Jack bis „The Hatch" im Kopf, selbst als sie „The Hatch" betrat, konnte sie an nichts anderes denken, als an Jack. Noch jetzt wurde ihr heiß vor Verlangen. Kate durfte sich das jetzt nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie noch in Flammen stand. Als Kate in „The Hatch" eintrat, erwartete sie eigentlich, Jack dort zu sehen, doch sie fand nur Sun bei Sawyer.

„Wo ist Jack? Ist er da?" fragte Kate leise. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass er da war. Sie wollte ihn sehen, wollte sein Verlangen in seinen Augen sehen, wollte seine Nähe spüren und ihn einfach nur um sich haben. Sie hätte es sich eigentlich denken können, dass er nicht da war, wie sie erhofft hatte.

„Nein, er ist nicht hier. Ich habe ihn seit der Beerdigung nicht mehr gesehen" antwortete Sun ihr.

Kates Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Sie war traurig, dass er nicht da war. Sie konnte es ihm aber noch nicht einmal verübeln, da sie es war, die wieder einmal, wie schon so oft, geflüchtet ist. Nicht vor Jack war sie geflüchtet, nein. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Ihre Gefühlen waren aber zu stark, es machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte Angst davor, sie könnte nicht gut genug für Jack sein. Er war in ihren Augen Perfekt, hatte ein bodenständiges Leben und weiß ganz genau, was er will. Und sie? Tja, sie war eine Verbrecherin, sie war eine Mörderin und auf der Flucht. Sie hatte kein Leben, sie war nicht bodenständig, sie hatte Niemanden mehr, hatte alles und jeden verloren. Tom, ihre große Liebe, die Erinnerungen an ihn, taten ihr noch jetzt weh, kam durch ihre Schuld ums Leben, nur weil er bei ihr sein wollte, sie nicht verlassen wollte und verlieren wollte. Er wollte zu ihr stehen. Sie wollte es nicht, sie wollte nicht, dass er bei ihr blieb, auch wenn sie sich nichts anderes gewünscht hatte, aber unter anderen Umständen, hätte sie nichts dagegen gehabt, dass er bei ihr blieb. Aber so? Sie war auf der Flucht und Tom hatte nichts verbrochen und hatte nichts damit zu tun. Sie wollte ihn schützen, wollte das er am Leben bleibt, wollte ihn nicht mit rein ziehen. Doch wie Tom war, stur und dickköpfig, kam sie nicht dagegen an, somit blieb er bei ihr, bis es geschah. Schüsse, sie duckte sich, versuchte durch die Sperre von der Polizei zu fahren. Erneute Schüsse, dieses mal bremste sie, als sie sah, dass Schüsse durch die Frontscheibe des Autos gedrungen waren. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf Tom.


	4. I found a reason to stay alive

Und gleich das 4 Kapitel hinterher. Das 4 ist wieder etwas länger als das letzte Kapitel. Auch dieses Kapitel kennen schon einige von euch. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch noch und ich langweilige euch nicht zu Tode. Lach Das 5 Kapitel kommt die nächsten Tage. Das 5 Kapitel kennt noch Keiner und wird somit dann für alle Neu sein. Ich habe versucht, die Fanfic in englisch zu übersetzen, doch bin ich darin kläglich gescheitert. Lol

**Chapter 4 I found a reason to stay alive**

Sie weinte, weinte um ihren besten Freund, den sie seit Kindesalter kannte, den sie immer heiraten wollte, ihre große Liebe. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Lauter Blut war auf seinem weißen Arztkittel zu sehen. Sie griff in seinen Kittel rein, schüttelte ihn, weil sie erhoffte, das er noch lebt, dass es nur ein Streifschuss war und ihn verfehlt hatte. Als sie das Blut sah wusste sie, sie hat das Leben ihres besten Freundes und das ihrer großen Liebe, aufs Spiel gesetzt, es war ihre alleinige Schuld gewesen, dass er erschossen wurde. Sie würde sich das niemals verzeihen. Die Erinnerungen taten weh und Kate brach fast in Tränen aus, als sie an Tom zurückdachte.

„Jack"

‚So I found a reason to stay alive' 

Jetzt gingen ihre Gedanken zu Jack über. Jack war wie Tom Arzt und sie war noch nach wie vor auf der Flucht. Wenn sie gerettet werden würden, würde man sie sicher wieder suchen und finden. Sie hatte wahnsinnige Angst davor, dass Jack das selbe wiederfahren könnte wie Tom. Wieder wäre sie daran Schuld, doch dieses mal wäre alles anders. Sie liebte Jack mehr, als sie Tom jemals geliebt hatte, wie sie schmerzlich feststellen musste. Tom hatte sie auch geliebt, aus ganzem Herzen, doch bei Jack? Bei Jack war alles anders. Jack war einfach Jack. Jack hatte seine eigene Art und Weise, ihr zu zeigen, was Liebe ist, wie er selber zu Kate steht. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass es sie jedes Mal wieder schmerzte, wenn sie an ihn dachte oder nur seine Stimme hörte. Sie hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Liebe so weh tun konnte.

‚Ich dachte immer Liebe ist schön und tut nicht weh'

Jetzt musste sie bemerken, dass sie damit falsch lag. Und wie die Liebe schmerzen konnte, sogar sehr. Kate umarmte sich selber und setzte sich neben Sawyer auf einen Stuhl, an sein Bett. Sun war schon vor Minuten gegangen. Kate betrachtete den schlafenden Sawyer, der tief und fest schlief. Plötzlich sprach er zu ihr. Sie zuckte zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Das konnte nicht sein fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

‚Das kann unmöglich Wayne sein' fuhr es ihr erneut durch den Kopf.

Sie dachte, sie halluziniert und achtete nicht weiter darauf, bis die nächsten Worte, die selben wie gerade, erneut gesagt wurden.

‚Du bist es' flüsterte sie in sich hinein, als sie merkte, wie Hass in ihr aufstieg.

Nicht nur Hass, auch Abscheu, Ekel und Verachtung gehörten dazu. Wie hasste sie diesen Mann, den Mann, der in Wirklichkeit ihr richtiger Vater gewesen ist, der Mann, den sie in die Luft gejagt hatte, den Mann den sie so sehr hasste. Wegen ihm wurde sie zu dem, der sie jetzt und heute war. Er hatte sie zu der Kate gemacht, die auf der Flucht war, die eine Verbrecherin und Mörderin war. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen und sprach zu Sawyer, der eigentlich Wayne war.

„Immer wenn ich Sawyer sehe, fühle ich etwas für ihn. Ich sehe in ihm dich, Wayne, den Mann den ich hasse und verabscheue. Ich werde deswegen nie mehr für Sawyer empfinden können." weinte sie leise aber deutlich. Wieder kam etwas von Wayne.

„Durch dich wurde ich zu dem, was ich jetzt bin. Wegen dir konnte ich nie so werden, wie ich es gerne selber gewollt hätte. Ich konnte kein richtiges und normales Leben führen. Du zeigtest mir immer, dass ich nie gut genug war, dass ich nie etwas gut machte. Ich hasse es, ich hasse es wirklich, dass du noch immer ein Teil von mir bist und es auch immer sein wirst."

Bei diesen verbitterten und ernsten Worten, dachte sie an Jack. Jack hat ihr das Gefühl gegeben und ihr gezeigt, dass sie durchaus auch gutes in sich trug und tun kann. Jack hatte immer an sie geglaubt und stand immer zu ihr. Bis heute. Jack gab ihr alles, wonach sie sich sehnte und die ganze Zeit schon auf der Suche danach war. Jetzt hatte sie es endlich gefunden und sie genoss es. Sie liebte jeden Gang, jede Geste und Mimik von Jack. Er liebte Kate ihretwegen. Er sah in ihr eine andere Kate, die Kate, die sie selber nie kennen lernen konnte und durfte, bis sie auf Jack traf. Mittlerweile fängt sie an, die andere und wahre Kate zu sehen.

‚Jack liebte sie ihretwegen. Ihretwegen'

Indem Moment wachte Sawyer auf und sie schrak zurück.

„Sawyer" fragte sie leise und vorsichtig nach, als er schon fies grinste, wie man es von ihm kannte.

Kate war erleichtert, dass Wayne wieder weg war und es jetzt Sawyer selber war. Sie lächelte schwach und half ihm beim aufstehen. Mit wackeligen Beinen gingen beide vor „The Hatch". Sawyer sah schon wieder viel besser aus und das Fieber schien fast ganz weg zu sein.

‚Jack' dachte sie.

Jack musste beim Holz hacken, Frust ablassen. Mit voller Wucht schlug er auf das Holzstück und holte sich immer wieder Nashschub. Irgendwie musste er sich auf andere Gedanken bringen, weg von dem Gedanken, dass Kate wieder einmal weggelaufen ist und ihn einfach hat stehen lassen, ohne ein Wort, nur ein letzter Blick, der Jack innerlich noch mehr zeriss, als das wegrennen. Je öfter er daran zurückdachte, um so mehr stieg Wut in ihm auf. Jack stand noch eine ganze Zeit da und überlegte, ob er ihr nicht doch noch nachgehen soll, sie davon abhalten soll, dass sie nicht wieder erneut die Flucht ergreift. Er verstand es einfach nicht, wieso sie wieder einmal die Flucht ergriff. Langsam glaubte Jack, dass es an ihm lag. Damit kam Jack nicht wirklich klar. Er fühlte sich hintergangen, sich ausgenutzt und verraten.

‚Sometimes I don't know who to be'

‚Sie hat mich geküsst, aus freien Zügen. Sie tat es freiwillig und sie hatte alle ihre Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss und in ihre Zärtlichkeiten gelegt, die ich von Kate so noch nicht kannte.

‚Wieso rennst du ständig davon, Kate? Glaubst du das es mir nicht weh tut, wenn du mich erst küsst und dann einfach davon läufst? Ist es nur weil wir uns geküsst haben, weil ich dir meine Gefühle offenbart habe? Wir wollten es doch beide. Wie oft hatten wir schon die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, uns zu küssen? Wir sehnten uns schon die ganze Zeit danach und heute war der Tag gekommen, wo unser Sehnen und unser innerer Wunsch, nach einem Kuss und nach etwas Zärtlichkeit ein Ende hatte. Wir haben uns endlich geküsst und waren uns so nahe wie noch nie zuvor, doch liefst du wieder einmal nur davon'

‚If I could have used my hands to pick you up and make you stand' 

Während Jack daran dachte und weiterhin Holz hackte, bemerkte er nicht das Hurley hinter ihm stand.

„Alter, was ist passiert?" fragte Hurley

„Nichts" entgegnete Jack nur und hackte weiter sein Holz.

‚Wie lange hacke ich eigentlich schon? Wie viel will ich noch hacken?'

„Das sehe ich Alter. Bist du auf irgendjemanden sauer?" fragte Hurley erneut. Hurley erkannte sofort das was passiert sein musste. Jack hätte sich das eigentlich denken können. Jack drehte sich zu Hurley um.

„Auf Niemanden Hurley, ich bin auf Niemanden sauer" und wieder hackte er Holz.

Hurley war ein harter Brocken, er würde nicht so schnell aufhören mit dem bohren, dass wusste Jack. Immer wieder sagte und fragte Hurley etwas. Jack schaffte es irgendwie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, dass in der Tat etwas passiert ist, dass er den Kuss verheimlichte, obwohl Jack am liebsten laut geschrieen hätte:

„Wir haben uns geküsst" oder „Ich liebe sie" oder so was in der Art jedenfalls.


End file.
